


Hellooooooo Peter!

by TatteredFaerieMama



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: GachaLife idea fleshing, Writing Prompt, someone else needs to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatteredFaerieMama/pseuds/TatteredFaerieMama
Summary: Deadpool visits Peter.





	Hellooooooo Peter!

My niece and I were talking about our fave fandoms, when a Deadpool/Teen Wolf mashup smacked us in the face. We don’t really want to write it (she has school and I have adulting), so we’re putting it out there as a prompt, hoping someone kind soul will take it up and write it for us.

All we managed to figure out is:

-sometime while Peter is recovering from his burns, Wade is temporarily transferred to Beacon Hills and shares a room with him.

\- weird magical brain sharing happens and they sorta kinda become friendly acquaintances or Wade talks and talks and talks and talks and Peter just goes with it and Wade leaves thinking Peter is his friend

-sometime after Peter comes back from the dead (Kanima time frame), Wade, as Deadpool, comes for a visit and is really excited to see his “friend” and all Peter can think is “oh Lord Jesus, save us all” and “hope he’s not with The Hunters”. Also, creepy things are drawn to the Nemeton and we can just see Deadpool being drawn to the creepy tree

We have a GachaLife visual reference Thing, but have no idea how to add it to this prompt *cry*. If you want to write this for us, let me know and I will give you the Thing.


End file.
